Kilroy Stonekin (quest)
Overview Summary #Help Kilroy defeat Gulnar Irontoe. #See Kilroy Stonekin for your reward. Obtained from :Kilroy Stonekin in Sorrow's Furnace Requirements :You must lead Kilroy Stonekin to Sorrow's Furnace as part of To Sorrow's Furnace Reward :*3,000 XP Preliminary Dialogue :Kilroy Stonekin: "I'm ready to crack some Stone Summit skulls! Let's go!" Dialogue :"I'm the only one left to avenge the deaths of my brothers and sisters at the hands of the Summit. Gulnar Irontoe is going to taste cold steel before this day is through, or I won't be alive to regret it. When I think about him standing over their bodies.... It just makes me... makes me... so angry! Enough standing around! It's time for action! Are you with me?" ::Accept: "Absolutely. Gulnar Irontoe deserves to die." ::Reject: "Sorry, this is your fight, not mine." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Kilroy Stonekin: "Ah there's a little something. For your trouble!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Kilroy Stonekin: "More trinkets! Help yourself!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Kilroy Stonekin: "That's the end of Gulnar Irontoe, for good and all! Help yourself to the loot, I've no use for it." Reward Dialogue :"Thank you, friend. I've been seeking revenge for so long now, I'm not sure what to do next." Walkthrough Since this quest is much easier compared to the other Sorrow's Furnace quests, most of the players in the Deldrimor War Camp have already completed this quest. This can make it hard to find a party of humans, so feel free to take Henchmen and Heroes instead. Two healers and two warriors should be enough, but it depends on your class, also. Kilroy is located quickly by going down the first path from Deldrimor War camp, and then turning to the left at the first intersection. You will fight through about 8 groups to get to the mouth of Sorrow's Furnace, and no Shiverpeak chests will be encountered. Follow Kilroy and you'll be just fine. As soon as you enter, there will be a cutscene, and then Kilroy will shout his now famous shout Kilroy Stonekin (give your party 50% faster skill recharge, 50% less energy cost, and 50% faster movement speed). This shout is very beneficial to your party and you should have no trouble taking on the groups of enemies you face. Kilroy must stay alive, but he is very manageable and stops before each encounter to give your party a chance to rest. If you need a break, just don't walk up to him and he will stand and wait. While following him around, he will point your attention to three unlocked chests (each will only appear after clearing an area). These have loot for your party. In addition to these three unlocked chests, up to 3 miner's chests will spawn in areas with enemy groups that you fight through. The only real problem is that toward the end, Kilroy will aggro several groups at once by running through them to the next one, and if you don't stay with him, and keep him healthy, he will die and the Quest will end. Trivia *This seems to be a nod to the famous Leeroy Jenkins who aggroed a variety of monsters to his team's dismay in World of Warcraft. *Numerous rare skins can be obtained from these chests that are only available elsewhere from special dungeons, such as The Underworld and The Fissure of Woe. This includes Shadow Blades, Dwarven Axes, Sephis Axes, Magmas Shields, Eternal Shields, Mursaat Hammers, and Storm Bows. It has also been shown that Crystaline Swords drop infrequently. Most drops are Salvage Items, staves, wands, caster off-hands, axes, hammers, bows, and then swords, in that order of frequency. All items are purple. Category:Prophecies quests Category:Repeatable quests